Emowyn's Story
by Benjamin Rockaway
Summary: Emowyn must find other Elves to help defend Mirkwood Against the rising enemy… But is it possible with all the elves that had already left Middle Earth. Surly Thranduil wouldn’t let her bring Man home. what happens when Lorien needs help? Rewritten
1. Lorien

Lorien  
Chapter 1 

Emowyn walked along the path that would soon lead to Lothlorien, the beautiful city, this was also the place that her friend Dreia was heading. Perhaps they would meet, or perhaps not. That wasn't what was bothering her. There was an attack planned on Mirkwood and her Father the King had sent her and her brother to find someone to help… Legolas went in the other direction, toward Rivendell.

Emowyn had dark brown hair just above her shoulders, emerald eyes, she was about 5' 7, and one thousand years old. (which was fairly young for an Elf)  
"What brings you here?" came a soft, calm voice from the woods.  
Emowyn was startled when she heard it but didn't show it.  
Haldir, A tall blond elf stepped out of the darkening woods, "You are of elf kind as well." a small smile fell upon his face and it was obvious that he was quite excited. "You're not from Lothlorien though, are you?"  
"No, I'm not." She replied "I am Emowyn of Mirkwood. May I ask what you are guarding? Most of our kind has left these shores." she noted the bow and arrow in his hands. Before glancing around at the other Elves, (all seeming to be guards) that had appeared out from behind the other elf.  
"Some have lingered here in this land. And many in Mirkwood I hear. Come, we will speak more on this when we reach Lorien."  
Emowyn followed Haldir she still did not know his name or anything about him, but continued to walk along the woodsy path.

Haldir had long blond hair and lovely blue eyes he was tall and very handsome.  
The duo soon reached Lorien. The dim lit city was stunning.  
"This is a lovely city, Sir." Emowyn said brushing by a low tree who's branches stretched out into the path, yearning to touch something of good nature.  
"Please, I'm Haldir." He smiled and led her up some stairs that wrapped around the tree and went high up into it. Haldir opened a door and turned to Emowyn, "Lady Emowyn, you may stay here for tonight if you wish." his gaze met hers, but only for a moment. "I must be going now. I will have someone bring you a meal."  
Emowyn grinned at the other elf, "Thank-you, Haldir."  
Haldir nodded and swiftly left the room giving her one last smile.  
Emowyn laid back onto the sleep-couch. She may not have needed to sleep but she always found it relaxing.

Unfortunately this sleep was not relaxing. Men, Hobbits, Wizards and even some elves have rumored that the reason Elves don't sleep is because after so many died from heart breaking dream they trained themselves to survive without it. Emowyn was one who did not believe those silly rumors. Though she often had terrifying nightmares.

A few ghostly breaths flashed in front of her eyes at the site of her beloved home being destroyed by Uruk-Hai and Orcs. She saw them dragging Legolas and King Thranduil to their deaths. As crystal blue tears fell down her face and she could do little more then watch…


	2. Attack!

Attack!  
Chapter 2

…Emowyn Swung her legs over the edge of her cot. She felt her heart pound, every muscle on alert. But why? Surly it wasn't the dream.  
She had been in a deep sleep when she had sensed it. It felt as though a dagger went through her heart, but Emowyn was not in any danger...  
Suddenly, she recognized the feeling. She had experienced it before. Elves sometimes sense when another elf, close to them, is in trouble.  
"Haldir." She murmured. It had to be the other elf. Emowyn fought against the feeling. It was ridiculous, absurd. The Elf was not her business. Why would there be such a strong connection between them?

Haldir sprang forward, slashing at the dead tree that stood in front of him. He had been patrolling when he saw the lone Uruk-hai, at least he thought it was alone until a few others showed up, they had just spotted Haldir.  
The sword cut through the tree easily, Elven metal can be trusted with a life. With a thud the tree fell on top of a few of the Orcs who had just joined. They howled in surprise and pain.  
An Uruk-Hai crossed the space between Haldir and him, "So Elf you have not yet learned your lesson?"  
"No, But I have learned something." Haldir added and held up his sword ready. "You prey on the weak. Now I am prepared to fight you, Coward."  
The Uruk-Hai eyed the sword, "With that! You must be brainless."  
Haldir just gave a slight nod before he ducked and rolled. As he passed, he delivered a blow to the Uruk-Hai's neck. That would have killed any man.  
As the Uruk-Hai move toward Haldir, his enormous fists raised gripping his rusted piece of metal he considered a weapon. Haldir ducked and rolled in defense. As he passed he delivered another cut this time to the Uruk-Hai's leg. He heard the sword slit the skin.  
The Uruk-Hai roared in rage as he as he staggered back he fell into the tree crushing the struggling Orcs even more.  
Haldir dashed off down a hill, The Uruk-Hai was right behind him until he passed back into Lorien realm.

Emowyn climbed down the steps out into the woods. She could still feel Haldir, Maybe she could just take a quick walk and think. Then maybe the horrible feeling in the pit of he stomach would go away.  
Emowyn started off into the woods. She didn't get that far when Haldir came running straight into her. (Elves aren't always graceful)

He righted himself again before remembering what he was running from. "Lady Emowyn," he took her hand and pulled her out of the woods back into Lorien. "We have been attacked. There are a few Uruk-hai further into the woods, I think they are regrouping."   
"Uruk-hai? Here?" Emowyn held her sword tightly "We must fight them!"  
"There are not enough of us to fight."  
"We have to try."  
"They know where we are, but if they wish to attack us and win they will try to get reinforcements." Haldir released her hand, "If we wish to battle the Uruk-hai and keep out land we must do the same."  
Emowyn nodded, "Greenwood, there are many elves still there." she spoke of Mirkwood the lands name had been returned after the evil of Saron left it.  
"I must leave now if I am to bring them back in time." Haldir started to cross Lorien back to his home.  
"You? I'm coming with you." Emowyn knew how furious her father would be if Haldir showed up asking for help when that is what he sent her to do in the first place.  
Haldir shook his head as he began to climb the steps leading up his tree. "It is far to dangerous a trip. And I need you here."  
Emowyn rolled her eyes, She couldn't stand how men seemed to think lower of women. " I have traveled to road many times before. I can help you.  
Haldir picked up his bow, arrows, and his sword. "How could you help me?"  
Emowyn took out her sword "I can fight better then any companion you choose to take." She gave him a furrowed look.  
"Which is why I need you here..."  
"There are others who can stay and guard!"  
Haldir paused for a moment then looked over into her green eyes, never had he seen such beautiful eyes. "Very well, but let us go now." He handed Emowyn one of his bows and a sack of arrows. "Here take these, we do not have time to get yours."  
Emowyn smiled "Then lets go!"   
Haldir and Emowyn headed out into the forest after telling Rumil, Haldir's brother, about the Uruk-hai, that they were leaving and to guard Lorien until they returned.


End file.
